Breathe
by Corilyne
Summary: As arrow flew into the bushes, there was a sharp cry, and then a scream. As Maeody ran the path that her arrow had gone, the last lines of his letter played in her head: 'If you have not already guessed, I need you to kill the Narnian rulers.'
1. Chapter1

_My Dear Lady Maeody,_

_This letter addresses an issue that I believe would be of great importance to us all: yourself, myself, Archenland, Narnia…_

-----------------

_Thwack!_ An arrow hit a tree.

"Selfish man!" she fumed, "All he thinks of is himself! This doesn't help me at all!"

_Thwack!_

-----------------

_I need you to do a favor for me, yourself, and the countries mentioned above. If Narnia doesn't think that the plan is a good one, well…do your best to help them warm to the idea._

_I mean that in the best way possible, my dear; let me assure you of that._

----------------

"_The best possible way_," she mimicked angrily, "Yes, while I end up in chains! But what do you care? You'll be safe on your little throne across the sea! Hateful…" she trailed off.

_Thwack!_

-----------------

_You see, I am not in a very good situation with Narnia at the moment, and neither is our country. Narnia has been taxing us to much, and we need to do something about it._

_I don't know if you had noticed, but we do not have enough natural resources to keep up with all the supplies that we need. Not even with the slave trade do we have enough! The Calormenes have secretly sided with Narnia; have you noticed that the price of slaves has been steadily dropping? They are blackmailing the merchants into dropping the prices._

------------------

"And how do you know that Calormen has allied with Narnia in this scheme? Are you in on it too?" she asked the governor; knowing that he wouldn't hear her.

_Thwack._

"At least I don't have to…do _that_…" Maeody shuddered at the thought.

-----------------

_As I am sure you can tell, this is wrong. These two countries are envious of our wealth, and by allying themselves against us, they are trying to bring us down to their level. Or, should I say, change the places. We shall be the poor ones while they sit up near the top of the metaphorical pyramid of wealth; enjoying all the money and entertainment! And the food and weapons, of course; we mustn't forget them._

_I would have asked you to do something quite different, but I know that you would never do it. It would never work anyway. They would just enjoy having you as well as the treasures of our land! We can't have that, can we?_

------------------------

"That is one of the only things keeping me from assassinating you. Lousy excuse for a governor, that's what I say! All you care about is being comfortable!" she said, practically crying from anger.

Again, she vented her anger on a tree within shooting range.

_Thwack._

-------------------------

_You have already worked on archery and swordplay, so I needn't advise you on that._

_Now, what I need you to do is this._

_You must board a ship. I have one prepared for you. It is called the Star of the East, referring to Galma, you see, and all that we offer, including yourself, for you truly are a star and one of our treasures!_

------------------------

"That's all that I am?! Something to offer?" she asked the sky, furiously scrubbing the tears off of her cheeks, and then moved to a different train of thought, "Why'd you add that last part…did you think that would make me want to work for you? You're worse than I thought…" She scowled.

_Snap._

An arrow was broken in two.

-------------------------

_While on this ship, you must…no, never mind. Don't cut your hair short; if our plan backfires, we may need your hair. (Be sure to hide it under a hat or something before you land.)_

_I have packed some men's clothes for you to wear that should be around your size. As you go about your day on board, you should wear them, just to get used to the feel of them._

_You're probably wondering why I am having you do this and not a male. A man will be likely to have a worse punishment than a woman if he is caught. I am rather fond of you, and therefore would prefer to keep you alive for as long as possible!_

_------------------------------------_

"Oh, yes, I'm sure you do!" she muttered bitterly, still crying, then changing her thought subject again, "Raidas. What reputable person has a name like that?"

_Thwack!_

This arrow was shot particularly hard.

-------------------------------------

_When you reach Narnia (for that is where you are going; I would prefer one so young to stay away from Calormen! (Unless you want to go there; if so, feel free, for they are our enemies as well.), you must hold yourself as a man would. I trust that you know how, having three brothers, but if you do not, permit me to remind you: you deepen your voice, stand straight, walk with a saunter, you know the rest._

-------------------------------

"Does he think that anyone in their right mind would take me for a male?! I am a girl, and that is what I look like!" More tears came.

"Stupid man…"

_Snap._

-----------------------

_Become friends (or pretend to) with the kings as soon as possible. Every moment that you delay, the Lone Islands lose money, my dear, keep that always in your head. _

_If you truly do become friends, then end it as soon as soon as possible. We can't afford any second guesses; you either do this or you don't. And you must do it!_

_Remember that the Four aren't true rulers. They are not even native to the area! You must do your job quickly, and let no one detect you._

_If you are found out to be a female, use other ways (I'm sure you know what I mean by that) of doing your job. Flirt with the kings. Pretend to enjoy the queens' company, that sort of thing._

_As I said before, let no one know that it was you._

-------------------------------

She was so mad by this point that she had nothing to say.

Her tears and anger caused her to aim wrong. She missed the tree.

The arrow flew into the bushes, and there was first a sharp cry, and then a scream.

As Maeody ran the path that her arrow had gone, the last lines of the governor's letter played in her her head-

_If you have not already guessed, I need you to do something that is extremely dangerous._

_You must assassinate the kings and queens of Narnia._

________________________________________

Italics is the letter, everything else is normal.

What did you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Maeody ran through the underbrush, wondering exactly how far her arrow had gone. Thorns caught on her clothing and skin; she already had a bleeding cut on her cheek.

She had just passed a horse and was wondering why it would be out in the forest without a rider, and if it did have a rider, why wasn't it saddled?

Her hat caught on a tree branch and was pulled off of her head. She grabbed it and began untangling the threads. What if someone came and saw that she wasn't a boy? She had to get the hat back on as soon as possible!

"Excuse me? Miss?" she heard behind her and spun around to face the speaker. Her hat was still stuck in the tree's clutches, so the person must have been able to tell that they were speaking to a girl.

It was another girl, perhaps three or four years older than Maeody herself, "Miss, do you know who shot my brother? He's back there, with my sister."

"I may have, on accident," she gulped; she shouldn't have let her anger at the governor harm other people!

"Oh, did Leila grab your hat? She has a habit of doing that," the girl walked over, put her hands on her hips and told the tree, "Leila, this is Susan. Give the girl back her hat."

The hat dropped to the ground.

"How did you do that?" she asked, scared that the "Susan" was a witch or an enchantress.

"You just have to learn to govern the trees the right way."

Maeody realized something just then, "Why aren't you worried about your brother?"

"Lucy has her cordial with her!" the girl said as if that explained it all, "Now come on!"

Maeody let herself be pulled along by the girl into a clearing. She must have passed it while trying to find her accidental victim.

"Susan!" a smaller girl who must have been Lucy ran towards them. A boy who looked to be about her own age was sitting on the ground behind them. His tunic was splattered with blood. _I wonder where I hit him…_Maeody thought, shifting nervously from one foot to the other.

"Who are you?" Lucy asked suddenly, pausing her conversation with her sister.

"I think I accidentally shot your brother," she said, staring at the dirt and twigs under her feet.

"But, like you said, it was an accident! No need to beat yourself up about it!" the boy said, dusting himself off.

"What's your name?" he asked politely, putting his hand out.

"Maeody," she said, shaking the hand that he offered.

"Edmund. Pleased to meet you," he said, looking at her hand in amusement.

"What?" she asked indignantly, removing it.

"Well, I was going to _kiss_ your hand, but shaking it works just as well," he said, smiling.

"You're not from around here are you?" Susan suddenly asked.

"No, I'm an Eastern Islander," she said, embarrassed that now these people would think of those in her country as barbarians. What respectful man _didn't_ kiss a lady's hand upon meeting her?

"Do you shake hands in the Islands?" Edmund teased.

"Oh, Ed, leave her alone. Ignore him. Which island do you live on?" Lucy asked, giving a strange look to her brother, "You see, we have friends in Galma; do you think you would know them?"

"I'm from Galma, yes. Who are your friends?"

"They're fishers, and the father's name is Renald."

"Sorry, no, I don't know anyone by that name," Maeody said apologetically.

"Oh, I was hoping you could tell me how they're faring," Lucy's face fell, but it brightened just as fast, "No matter! There's plenty more Galmians at the castle!"

"Galmians are at the castle?" she asked, suddenly worried that Governor Raidas had sent the others to be sure that she got the job done. If these three were any hint as to what the kings and queens were like, then maybe he had been lying about Narnia being Galma's enemy!

"Yes; you didn't know? That's odd…well, there's an embassy that arrived yesterday. It was the strangest thing, too. One of the older boys ran off almost as soon as he was allowed off of the ship!" she laughed.

Maeody paled. She hadn't considered that someone might have seen that.

"Oh…I must have missed that," she stuttered.

"How did you end up out here?" Edmund asked.

"I…um…" her face was burning.

"If you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to. We should be going back now, Ed, don't you think?" Susan asked, glancing at the sky, "It may rain soon."

"Yes, Ed, and Peter's coming back tonight! He wouldn't want us to welcome him home and be coughing and sneezing all over him!" Lucy cried happily.

"True," Edmund said, looking at the sky as Susan had, "Well, Maeody, how'd you like to come with us?"

She looked around, flustered, "Are you sure? I don't want to impose, or hit someone on accident again."

Lucy laughed, "I'm sure you won't. I used to be awfully clumsy too."

Maeody tried not to take offense at that, considering that Lucy was at least a year younger than she was.

"Oh, and if that was you shooting at that tree over there, please be careful. That one doesn't have a spirit in it, but some of the others do, and if you shoot and kill one of the dryads, it's considered murder here," Lucy added quietly.

"I'm sorry about that. I…received a letter with…alarming news and I had to vent my anger," Maeody said, quickly making up a story.

"It's alright, just be careful! I'm sorry about your letter. Would it help to tell someone?" she asked gently as they began walking.

"I think that I already did," she said, looking back at the tree that was now sprouting about ten arrows.

Lucy giggled, "Do you feel any better?"

"Not really," she admitted, watching her feet.

"Do you want to tell me?" Lucy asked again.

"No, but thank you. I don't think you'd really understand."

"Try me!" Lucy challenged, tilting her chin higher.

"I'd . . . really rather not."

"That's fine," she said, dropping her chin again and bringing it back to its normal height, "But if you ever want to…"

"I know. I will find you, I promise," Maeody lied. Lucy would never understand that she had been ordered to kill Narnia's rulers, and now she _was_ having those second guesses that the letter had mentioned. The governor would be furious!

But she found that she didn't really care. She was tired of being used for his personal gain.

-----------------

When they finally got out of the forest, Maeody's line of vision settled first on a huge castle made of white marble.

"Is that where the kings and queens live?" she asked Lucy in awe.

Lucy nodded, laughing, "Yes, of course!"

"Do you know them well?" she asked nervously. She didn't want to kill someone who was good friends with these people; they were too nice to her!

They were met by a faun at the castle gates. Her eyes grew; she had never seen a faun before in her life!

They grew even more when he addressed Edmund, Susan, and Lucy as "Your Highness."

The governor wanted her to kill _this _family.

_______________________

What think you all? I'm sorry that took up the entire chapter, but…it did. Sorry!

Edit note: I just realised that Galma isn't actually in the Lone Islands, so she's from Galma. Oops…And when she says that she's an Eastern islander, she means that she's from one of the islands on the Eastern Sea.

Carry on with reviewing, please!


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews! They make me happy **_**and**_** become a better writer.**

**No excuse for the long wait. I'm sorry!**

……

Maeody sat back on the bed that she had been given in Cair Paravel and sipped her tea, thinking.

She had heard of people who acted nice around others, but, in secret, had an alternate personality. The governor of Galma, her uncle, had told her that her family was like that. They had secretly plotted treason against the country, and Uncle Raidas had graciously taken her in to train her to protect her country, or so he said. Being eight years old at the time, she had believed him. Now she found herself questioning her sympathies. There didn't seem to be a major problem here in Narnia…

No. She couldn't think like that; it didn't get work done properly. She knew that; it had almost killed her more than once. You had to have a primary cause, or you were lost. You'd get confused, and that ruined everything.

Still, she wondered, what was so wrong that the rulers needed to be disposed of? They seemed nice enough . . .

Again, she shook her head to clear her thoughts. Nothing would get done if she thought like that.

She got up and walked over to the polished oak writing table that was in her room. She might as well write to the governor to let him know that the first part of his plan had gone wrong – she was slightly worried that she cared as little as she did.

****

_Governor Raidas –_

_Your plan didn't work according to the plan. My disguise didn't work as well as we – you – hoped, and I've been recognised. I will attempt to follow through with the alternate plan, though you of all people ought to know that I can't flirt. (I'm surprised that you didn't think of that before.) _

_I met the royal family today, and I must admit that they do not seem to be as much of a threat as you seem to believe. I accidentally shot the younger king in the torso with an arrow, and he – along with his sisters – was very forgiving. _

_Will keep you notified if any new developments arise._

_-Maeody_

****

It was short, but she really didn't want to send him anything more until she decided how she really felt about it.

Maeody pulled the governor's crumpled letter out of her pocket and reread it.

How was she supposed to flirt? Raidas was definitely not the best teacher for that sort of thing, and she had never learned it.

She looked to his other piece of advice – pretend to be friends with the queens. She could probably do that without pretending . . . probably. She had been raised mostly alone, and hadn't had really any close friends to speak of except when she was very little, so she didn't count those. Raidas hadn't thought that it would be a good idea to allow her to have contact with other children of her own age. It might form attachments that would be inconvenient to him later, she now realised, unconsciously adding something else her mental list of wrongs that he had done to her.

She quietly folded the letter, wondering how it would be sent. If the ship hadn't left yet, it could go back that way, though she didn't trust anyone but Garret, her step-brother, who had been trained along with her. He wasn't on this trip – he had been sent to Calormen. She sighed in slight frustration. She couldn't be sure that the Narnians wouldn't read any correspondence that would be sent (Galma did), so she couldn't send anything that way either. The Galmians might not know about Raidas's plan and could turn her in to the Narnian monarchs.

Leaning her head back, she decided to send it with the captain of the ship that she had come on, the _Star of the East_ (she held in a groan at the words that the governor had used to describe its name). The captain might not be able to read anyway, and even if he could, he wouldn't want to lose her business by making her angry – and, to be sure, reading that letter would severely displease both the governor and herself.

Feeling satisfied – mostly - with her decision, she placed the paper in a pocket that was sewn into her dress (barely noticeable) and began walking through the halls of Cair Paravel. She could only hope not to be stopped, because her minor blush of guilt would surely alert anybody she ran into that something was wrong.

*****

Maeody was almost through the castle when she ran into the younger king (she had assumed that he was – Peter didn't seem to be there from what she'd heard).

She had been walking quickly around a corner, when there was suddenly a person in front of her. Their heads hit and she blinked back the tears that came to her eyes – his head was hard. Looking up, she saw why. He was wearing a helmet, and taking off armor as he walked.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" he asked in concern.

She shook her head and pulled her hand away from the rising lump on the side of her forehead.

"No, I'll be alright," she answered, giving a small smile. She was only trying to follow Raidas's instructions, she told herself.

"Are you sure? You look slightly feverish . . . I might be wrong though, Lucy's better at that sort of thing," he said looking at her red cheeks.

"No, I really am alright," she said, peering over his shoulder impatiently. She was mildly regretting never learning any social skills.

"Positive?" he asked jokingly.

She nodded hurriedly, trying to edge around him without seeming rude.

"Oh, are you in a hurry?" he asked, stepping out of her way, "Sorry, I'll let you go."

"Thank you," she said quickly, stepping around him with another half smile.

He nodded and returned her smile with one of his own before continuing on his way.

She walked as quickly as she could out the huge marble doors and down to the dock. The letter was delivered without any further problems.

* * *

Long wait, short chapter. I'm really sorry, but I will do better, I promise!

I just wanted to post this, so if you catch any spelling errors, feel free to tell me.

Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
